Somewhere Only We Know
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: There's a place where they talk despite the invisible line that divides their worlds.


A/N: One of the drabbles I wrote on Tumblr! Please read and review! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Legend of Korra."

* * *

_I walked across an empty land._

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_I felt the earth beneath my feet._

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

A gentle breeze whistled through the trees, the wind caressing her cheeks as she continued on her way. Bare feet ghosted the ground, the bottom of her thick Water Tribe robes grazing the top of the grass. Though the air was humid, Katara could feel the permanent chill that forever rested in her heart. That alone was reason enough to keep her warm parka on though it couldn't protect her from what was within.

Korra's birthday celebration would be beginning shortly, the island buzzing with absolute excitement as they prepared a party for the young Avatar. It had been eighteen years to date since the girl had been born, kicking and screaming as she came into a changed world from the last time she had been born into it. The world was scarred and still trying to heal itself. That small baby could have never known what was in store for her. The legacy it would be expected to carry on, and the responsibility it would be expected to accept.

Eighteen years though didn't only mark Korra s birthday. It marked the death of the Avatar before her as well. It had been eighteen years since Aang had died peacefully with his family by his side.

Katara's face was impassive as she moved a branch from in front of her, the steps to her destination memorized as she looked into the distance with aged eyes. She was nearing the meadow they used to always cross.

Tenzin was timid in asking her to attend Korra's party on Air Temple Island, knowing that the date itself and the celebration would probably only bring back unwanted memories that his mother couldn't handle at the moment. But she had accepted his invitation, excited to see her true home once again.  
In more ways than one.

The dirt became mud beneath her feet as she reached the river that ran through the middle of the island. Stopping for a moment, the woman sat and allowed herself to rest. Images danced in front of her cerulean eyes, along with her graying hair loopies.

A young couple playfully splashed each other with the subtle use of waterbending, their laughter weaving through the trees just like the breeze that accompanied it.

It was them she saw.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I m getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when your gonna let me in._

_I m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

It was as if the wind guided her from there, the whistling in her ears like words of comfort as she carried on. She did not cry, for she had cried all she could. Now all that was left besides a void, was the feeling of anticipation.

When would he allow her to join him?

When would she get to cross over into the world he now resided in?

Life used to fly like a whirlwind of colors for her, but now it was as if everything was at a standstill. The past eighteen years had dragged on for her, and she didn't think she could take much more of it without him by her side. She could't deny that their had been some happy times. Getting to watch her grandchildren grow and become experienced airbenders was definitely a highlight from her lonely years, as well as getting to watch her son get married to a girl whom he loved before those children even came along.

She appreciated getting to spend time with both Kya and Bumi and getting to watch them create their own lives and make names for themselves despite their already awe worthy parentage. One of her most cherished memories was teaching Korra to waterbend. It was as if through her, she was somehow repaying Aang for everything he had blessed her with during the time he was alive. She insured that Korra would never be in danger and taught her everything she knew as a way of protection for the young Avatar. Failing her would be like failing Aang.

She had never failed him before, and she didn't plan on ever doing so.

But despite all of those good things that had followed his death, she couldn't deny that only part of her could enjoy all of those moments. Because the other part of her was gone.

_I came across a fallen tree._

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Fingers brushed against the bark of a large tree tipped over on to it s side. The branches that used to dance in the breeze were merely a ghost now of what they once were. The wood was old and rotting, and it looked so different.

But this was the tree.

She could still remember the day it had met it's match. Aang and her had been taking a walk through the woods during her pregnancy with Kya. The two were laughing and joking about one thing or another, when Aang suddenly sneezed. He was shot back a good ten feet right into the tree, the bottom of it cracking as it toppled over with him on top of it.

She doesn't think she has ever laughed so hard in her life time.

After that, they would come here and sit in the waning sun of the afternoon. The sunset cast shadows across the tree, through the leaves of the brush above. She could still hear their laughter hanging in the air.

She had seen the tree many times in her dreams. She would reach the fallen branches and then veer suddenly off to the right, as if she was searching for something.

So Katara allowed her heart to guide her to where she was meant to be.

_And if you have a minute why don t we go._

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything._

_So why don t we go somewhere only we know?_

She knew she was getting closer, the waterbender could feel it in her veins. The light danced off of the trees as she continued on her way, her feet knowing where to go.

Katara reached a break in the woods where a single tree stood tall on a rounded hill surrounded by forest. The leaves danced jovially on the branches, as if her husband s spirit itself was conducting them. At the foot of the tree lay a gravestone, perfectly untouched by both weather and time.

She trudged up the hill, though the tears still did not fall. Her bones ached in protest, but she didn't allow that to stop her.

Reaching the top, she dropped to her knees in front of the stone. Aged hands caressed the top of it, smoothing over the edges affectionately as she allowed herself a sad smile.

"Eighteen years."

"I know."

His reply was barely audible, but she heard it. She knew his presence was there.

"That's longer than I expected to be parted from you."

She could hear a slight amusement in his voice as he answered quietly, "You and I have never parted. I have always been here with you."

The waterbender's eyes grew sad as the breeze wrapped comfortingly around her body, as if giving her a hug of encouragement, "Than why do I feel so empty inside?"

"For the same reason I do."

Turning away from the stone, Katara was met by a sight that had become semi familiar to her. The past Avatar sat behind her, legs crossed with a sad look on his young face. He looked just as he always had with dark hair lining his defined chin, and robes the colors of autumn wrapping around his frame. The only difference was that he was tinted blue, and she could see right through him.

"What reason is that?" Aang smiled softly at his wife, reaching out to gently move one of her hair loopies away from her eyes but only grasping air due to the divide that separated them, "Because I can't hold you and comfort you anymore."

Katara nodded, a few tears trickling down her cheeks at his words, "That definitely could be a part of it." The two sat silently for a moment, so many words needing to be said but neither having the courage to say them. They both feared the other would disappear if they broke the moment.

"They don't believe you talk to me, do they?"

The waterbender shook her head, "They say that it's my old mind playing tricks on me."

"They should know better than to talk to their mother that way."

Katara laughed at the disapproval in his voice, having heard his words many times before, "If I had a yuan for every time you said that, I would be swimming in them."

The Avatar joined in with her laughter, the sunset casting an unreal glow across the forest as it began to settle on the horizon. Aang sobered after a moment though, his grey eyes pensively staring into her's.

"You don't have much longer left."

The old woman nodded, already knowing this. She could feel it in the way her bones ached and the way she got tired even faster than before. What little life she had left in her after her husband s death was leaving her fast, but she couldn't bring herself to be fearful or sad.

She was ready to be with him again.

"I know that," She answered him quietly with an encouraging smile, "It's okay, Aang. I had a long and happy life."

"I just feel bad for wanting to be with you again so badly when it means you are going to have to face death to make that possible."

Katara looked deeply into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she desperately grabbed for his hand only to find air, "If you promise me that you will be there waiting for me on the other side, I can get through anything. Even death."

Aang gazed lovingly at her,"I would wait for you for forever."

"Because I'm your forever girl?"

The Avatar chuckled, his eyes never leaving her's as he affectionately whispered, "Because you're my forever girl."

He reached out to kiss her on the cheek, and for a moment, Katara could feel his lips gently brush against the skin there.

The world was bathed in gold, but was fading away fast for the waterbender. She fought hard to keep everything in perspective, but it was all darkening to a point where all around her she saw nothingness.

That's when she opened her eyes.

The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, signalling that Korra's party was to start soon. She must have accidentally fallen asleep while resting before the celebration.

It had been a dream.

But that was where their meetings occurred now. The only place they could even marginally break the barrier between two worlds, was in her dreams. Even then, not much was palpable. But it was enough for them.

Sighing deeply, the waterbender stood from the bed. Her bones creaked loudly as she crossed over to the open window. A gentle breeze pushed her hair loopies from in front of her eyes, the wind wrapping around her securely like a blanket.

Katara was always saddened when she awoke from their meetings, but she knew that one day there would come a time when her dreams would come true.  
One day, they would rest beneath a tree and not worry about the realities they were being forced to live with. They would be together.

And that's all that would really matter.

She couldn't stop the tears that followed that thought, already wanting to return to the place where her husband surely sat waiting for her to one day arrive.

Waiting for his forever girl to come home.


End file.
